Puppy Troubles and a Demon Miko?
by softballer721
Summary: What happens when the only way to save the world is to mate with a powerful Inuyoukai who tried to kill you many times? Or when that Inuyoukai turns into a puppy and you find yourself a powerful Demoness and have to take care of the pup. What will happen? Rated M to be safe. Chapter 9 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys so this is my first fan fiction story I've read a few stories that deal with this similar story line but I'll try to put my own twist to it as not to offend anyone else who has done this story line. So I hope you enjoy it sorry for any mistakes. This story goes out to my friends Josie, Lizzie and Isabel. I hope you enjoy :)

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

The night air felt cool and refreshing on his face, but he would never let it show how much he enjoyed it after all he was The Lord of The West Sesshomaru . He was running in is true form his beast and himself completely content like this, it calmed him, relaxed him it took his mind off of what he had been worrying about for weeks. Every night this week he has had strange dreams they would usually start with him hunting then his father would appear and ask the same questions. "Do you have anyone to protect my son? Will you soon take a mate? Will I ever have grand pups?" It angered him he would think this Sesshomaru to be so weak,

"I need no one, none are worthy enough to stand by this Sesshomaru and call themself the Lady of The West" he thought.

"_**What about the miko?" **_For the first time in a long time his beast spoke.

"Why do you choose to speak now you haven't spoken in over a 500 years? And what are you talking about you fool she is a weak human this Sesshomaru needs a powerful demoness to rule beside me IF this Sesshomaru wishes to mate at all right now." He growled.

"_**I speak for you are in denial you will mate soon and it will be with her, Do not underestimate the girl she is more powerful than you know, she interests me... I wish to get to know her better. Why don't we visit her and her kit she seems to love so much?" **_

"No... This Sesshomaru will not visit her for I will NOT mate her; even if this Sesshomaru went there we would have to deal with my idiot half-brother hanyou."

"_**Fine... But now your father will have to do this the hard way..."**_

"What are you talking about beast? My father is dead he cannot do anything to this Sesshomaru, much less make him mate a pathetic human."

"_**We shall see Sesshomaru just wait and see..."**_

_**Inutaisho's POV**_

"What a fool my son is… He cannot see that he already loves the miko… his beast is right I will have to go with Plan B now." He growled.

He changed into humanoid form and went to talk with Midoriko so he can set up his plan.

"Inutaisho, you wish to speak with me about something?" she said in a calm and even tone

"Yes Midoriko I do, it is about my son I would like you to turn Sesshomaru into a pup again."

"Since this is for a good cause and not something moronic I will grant this but if you cannot get the two together in a month's time the world may be destroyed. "

"Thank you Midoriko, but I thought that Naraku was defeated how will the world be destroyed there is no other evil right now."

"Naraku is defeated but since Kagome and Sesshomaru both have such great power they can't be away from each other for very long or soon their powers will become uncontrollable, also Kagome is not just a miko she is a demon.. The last of her kind she is a Demon of the hearth and to help Sesshomaru make his choice quicker I shall also make her form known to her and her pack when I turn him into a pup."

He smiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Thank you for this Midoriko I shall try my best to get them together you will not regret granting me this."

"I hope I will not"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this is a little later than I predicted to upload this but thanks everyone for all the reviews and advice I'll try to take it a little slower, this chapter will be mostly on Kagome and there will be some cursing as well. Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it.

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter but you guys probably already figured it out:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Kagome's POV**_

It was a normal day in the Inu pack, the sounds of Sango slapping Miroku for his wandering hand as always, Shippo coloring with the crayons I got him and as usual Inuyasha running off to go find his dead clay bitch.

'I can't believe he would go for some whore who was dead over me… What was I thinking even trying to compare to Kikyo? All I ever hear is "Wench how could you miss?! You useless bitch Kikyo would have hit the mark no problem!" Kikyo this… Kikyo that... I will never compare…'

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Sango coming over to speak with me.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She spoke softly unsure if she wanted to interrupt my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Sango, yeah I'm fine just thinking…" I plastered on a fake smile but she saw right through it and knew what I was thinking about when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Maybe a trip to the hot springs will take your mind off it and help you relax?"

"Yeah maybe your right."

We gathered up our towels and bathing supplies and started to head out towards the springs. I stopped when I heard an odd sound.

'What was that? I should probably check it out.' I noticed that Sango hadn't heard it but I was concerned none the less.

"Sango umm… You go ahead I'll catch up I have to go do something really quick."

"Are you sure Kagome? I can go with you if you would like."

"No Sango it's alright I'll be back soon"

Before she could answer though I gathered my bow and arrows and took off towards the direction I heard the odd sound come from.

'I could have sworn it came from this way…"

Just then I heard it again louder it was coming from the clearing to my right. I walk over to investigate and what I saw made me want to scream, cry, do anything but I couldn't nothing would have been heard over the sound of my heart breaking anyway, nothing prepared me for this. Inuyasha had Kikyo pinned to the ground and was fucking her, I couldn't believe it… He was so wrapped up in fucking her he didn't realize I was there, but that bitch she saw me and gave me a one of the deadliest glares I've ever seen, one that could easily rival Sesshomaru's and a sadistic smile that basically said I win. I ran away as fast as I could not even looking back getting cut up along the way but I kept running still not wanting to believe what I saw not wanting reality to catch up with my mind. I run into the camp to find Sango looking at me like she's seen a ghost and Miroku and Shippo looking worried and confused. I run to Sango grabbing her in a fierce hug and try to resist the urge to weep, I have to be strong I can't give him… No, I can't give HER the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt me to see what they were doing. She comforts me still not really knowing what happened but she knew it had something to do with Kikyo.

"Kagome… What happened? ", She whispers to me not wanting the others to hear.

"Not here… Shippo can't hear this... You can tell Miroku when we get back."

We walk away far enough to be out of hearing range and I tell her what happened. Sango's facial features giving her thoughts away, first it was worry, then curiosity, next came shock and finally a raging anger for the clay bitch and the stupid Hanyou.

"HE DID WHAT? IM GOING TO KILL THAT DUMB ASS HANYOU AND THAT WHORISH DIRT CLAY POT BITCH! THEY WILL SUFFER!" She screamed.

"Sango… No, he needed to make a choice sooner or later and he chose her… I need to move on it was obvious from the start he would never choose me but I was blinded by… puppy love it was never me he loved it was that part of me that reminded him of Kikyo. As for her you can't hurt her how I wish you could but, if Inuyasha is happy with her then let them be together…" As I spoke I felt water cascading down my face and my vision blurring it was then I realized I had been crying. But as soon as I went to hug Sango a strange golden light surrounded me, not threateningly but almost lovingly like it was caressing my body cocooning it in a warmth I hadn't felt since I had first fallen in love. My body felt different as the light surrounded me more growing brighter and brighter. After the light died down I looked around my body felt lighter and quicker, my vision was sharper and brighter than I remember, my senses of smell and hearing were much sharper and I felt taller as well. I look at Sango and she looks at me like she is scared for her life, amazed and in awe yet so frightened and curious.

"Kagome…? Is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

"What's wrong Sango? Of course it's me who else would it be?"

"Kagome yo-you're a demon now… I think that light transformed you into a demon"

"WHAT!?"

I run over to a stream and I realize I just ran faster than I thought possible but if what Sango said was true then it's not so unbelievable. I look into the stream and gasp, My eyes are so electric blue they seem to glow in the dark, My hair is much longer and now white like Inuyasha's but it was aqua on the ends and the markings on my face looked like Sesshomaru's but different colors, there were two stripes one black and one blue and a crescent moon on my forehead which was pink. I couldn't believe it I was beautiful I ran to Sango and hugged her she was shocked but happy nonetheless.

"I'm going to go test out my powers, tell the others what happened I can't wait to run and see what I can do.

Sango nodded and went back towards camp and I took off to test the limits of my powers.

'This is going to be fun!' I thought as a devilish grin snuck its way on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry this is late I've been pretty busy with chores and softball but anyway thanks for the reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for any Kikyo lovers I really don't like her as you could tell. Sorry for any mistakes, Enjoy :)

Just in case you guys didn't know Tenken means Heavenly Divine Blade, you will need to know that later if you want to understand.

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I run quickly and stealthily as not to make a sound, I'm tracking… hunting… waiting for the right moment to pounce. I launch myself at the bear aiming my fangs straight for the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder right where the jugular vein is knowing that if that is punctured you soon die of blood loss. I sink my fangs in before the bear can notice me and it roars out in pain as I slowly drain the blood from it quenching the thirst I has when I first started running. The bear falls to the ground lifeless as I release it from my grip, I wipe my mouth clear of the remains of its blood I smile and decide it's time to test out my powers.

"Okay… now let's see what I can do."

I try to summon some type of weapon and find I can create many weapons that take form with my powers: a sickle on a chain which is the weapon Kohaku uses, a bow and arrow, a Tessen which is the iron fan Kagura used, a Bo staff, two matching Sai's which are like elongated daggers, shuriken which are metal throwing stars and my favorite a katana blade that could rival the Tetsusaiga and even Bakusaiga. I keep the blade out looking at it thinking of what I should name it when it struck me…

"Tenken..." I whisper to myself

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

I was watching her hunt the bear with great interest, who was this new demoness, I've never seen her around before and she intrigues me and my beast. I wish to know who she is, she reminds me of someone but I cannot figure out whom.

"_**She would make an excellent mate; strong and beautiful everything you could ever want in a mate."**_

"I agree… She does seem like she is powerful enough to stand beside me as a ruler of The West. I shall mate her."

"_**Not yet Sesshomaru… Your father has a different strategy."**_

"What do you speak of beast?"

"…_**."**_

"You will answer this one's question!"

"_**In due time Sesshomaru… In due time."**_

'What could my father have to do with this beautiful demoness?' I think to myself

I watch her for a while more while she creates weapons using her power but she looked particularly interested in a katana that looked beautifully crafted it could easily rival my sword or even Inuyasha's, but it was then I heard her angelic voice whisper Tenken, that name suited the sword very well it did look very heavenly. I went to go speak with her when I got engulfed in an almost blinding golden light and felt myself growing smaller and smaller until the light died away and I was on all fours, it was then I realized I had been turned into a pup.

'Whoever did this shall suffer a thousand deaths!' I thought.

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I was just about to start walking away when a familiar bright golden light caught my eye, I turn to see what it was but see nothing. I start to walk away again when I hear a whine and then a growl.

'I wonder… It sounds like a pup, maybe its lost I should go help it' I think to myself

I walk over and see the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life, there in front of me is a small pure white colored puppy with smoldering amber eyes that looked so familiar but I thought nothing of it, he was just too adorable I had to help him. I started to walk slowly towards him kneeling to pick him up when he started to growl.

"It's alright I'm not here to harm you I only wish to help you, are you hurt?"

The pup looks at me quizzically but shakes his head as to say no and walks tentatively over to me and I pick him up and start running back towards Kaede's hut my speed helps me get there just before sundown.

'This day just gets better and better!' I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS IS REALLY LATE I BROKE MY FINGER AND HAD WAY TOO MUCH HW AND A BUNCH OF AP TESTS IM SOOOOO SORRY AGAIN! Please enjoy this chapter sorry for any mistakes!

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Kagomes POV:**_

I get to the hut and sit down with the pup scratching behind its cute little ear. 'I can't believe my luck this adorable puppy was just out there in the woods oooh I can't wait to feed him and bathe him and cuddle with him I've always wanted a puppy!' I think. Soon I smell a god awful stench of sex, death, clay, and dirt and I just knew it was _him_ I can't control myself and my eyes start flickering red with anger and it seems the pup can't control himself either its right next to me snarling looking at the door. As soon as I pick the pup up and try to sooth him Inuyasha bursts through the door looking at me with slight fear, awe and to my dismay some arousal and it pisses me off even more.

I snarl out a "What do you want Half-Breed?!" sounding very stoic and oddly enough a lot like Sesshomaru.

"Ka-ka-Kagome..?" he stutters sounding and looking beyond frightened.

"Who the hell else would be here and smell just like me you mutt? Now what do you want?!" I growl at his stupidity.

"I smelled Sesshomaru in here so I came to find out why he was here then I smelled you as well and though he might have gotten you… But I can see you two are hitting it off quite nicely judging by how I heard him purring when you scratched him…"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about? I found this puppy lost in the woods he wasn't too far from here so I decided to take him in and care for him if you have a problem with him you have a problem with me!"

"Kagome I'm telling you its Sesshomaru somehow he turned into a puppy! Just look at him!" he yelled

I look at the puppy in my arms and study him, his markings are exactly the same and then I look into his eyes, those smoldering honey gold eyes, they hold so many emotions it takes my breath away but as soon as it was there it was gone I was speechless I was hypnotized. I just held him tight to my chest and whisper comforting words only he and I can hear. Inuyasha just stands there jaw open, dumbfounded that after my realization I could do this to his older brother.

"Inuyasha. I will be leaving tell the others that I will be back in a few weeks and if you dare try to stop me I will not hesitate to kill you… I don't think I will be able to forgive you or even stand to be around you after what you have done" I growl.

I run past him too quick for him to say a word and I jump into the well and land in my time. I jump out of the well and run into the hose and explain everything that has happened to my family, my mother cried and hugged me telling me she is sorry Souta looked sad but then he saw Sesshomaru in my arms and said,

"Hey sis..? Are we gonna keep him here or will he go back with you?"

I smile at him and say, "I will keep him with me so he does not get into any trouble here because he doesn't know much about this time."

Souta nods and I say goodnight to all of them and head up towards my room after giving Sesshomaru some raw beef from the fridge. I walk into the bathroom I have attached to my room and start to fill up the tub with warm water, I grab 3 towels and some doggie shampoo my mother had bought earlier when I told her about Sesshomaru. I walk over to the tub to see Sesshomaru already in the water

"Such a good boy" I giggle at the look he gives me

"I'm going to use this shampoo and conditioner on you so I can get the dirt off of you alright?"

He gives me something resembling a nod and I start scrubbing his fur with the shampoo and I hear purrs of gratitude from him, I rinse him and repeat the same thing with the conditioner. After I rinse him off one last time I pick him up in a towel and start to dry him off. I place him on the bed with the towel under him in case he wants to lie down. I start to walk away and crack the bathroom door just in case he needs something or something happens to him so I can get to him easier. I start to undress and after refilling the tub I get in and start scrubbing and washing all the dirt and blood from my body the warm water soothing my aching muscles. I think to myself 'ahh... Much better…'

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

After meeting her family, eating and getting bathed I feel divine.

'Maybe being a pup again isn't so bad, Kagome seems rather nice and seems to understand this Sesshomaru somehow…'

"_**Because she is your soul mate your father has been trying to show you but yove been so ignorant of this until now."**_

'Beast I don't know of what you speak but this one does not love the miko, this one is just curious about her'

"_**Well if you feel that way then you won't have a reaction to her body if you look at her bathing now"**_

'This Sesshomaru won't! I will show you beast!'

"_**Go right ahead…"**_

I hop off the bed and walk over to the door scratch it open and see her in all her glory, she's beautiful, full luscious curves, milky white porcelain skin, long sculpted legs, beautiful perfect sized breasts, beautifully shaved mound and a perfectly shaped ass. Just looking at her made me hard and my eyes were going to turn red soon with lust I could feel my beast want to get out and take her here and now but I couldn't In this form I cursed my father for making me like this.

"_**LET ME OUT NOW I NEED TO MAKE HER MATE! SHE IS PERFECT! SHE IS SEXY! SHE IS IN HEAT! I NEED TO PUP HER!"**_

'SILENCE! I want to mate her as well but we very well can't do that in this form now can we?!'

"_**Maybe… we should speak with your father…"**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry if it feels like I'm moving too fast with this story but I assure you this is just the beginning there will be much more to come. Sorry for any mistakes I hope you enjoy it :)

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I can see Sesshomaru staring at my naked form his eyes flashing red and gold and it makes me smirk knowing he was slowly losing his precious control.

'Who knew the infamous Taiyoukai of the West could fall for an insignificant miko like me...'

"_**Well you very well aren't a simple miko anymore now are you?"**_

'Whoa… are you my beast? It's so weird hearing someone other than me inside my head'

"_**Yes I'm your beast I'm glad you have at least SOME knowledge about demons it saves me the torture of trying to explain everything…"**_

'Well someone's a little grumpy… Jeez I just asked a question. Oh and why do I feel this odd pull or connection to Sesshomaru…? Every time I look in his eyes I feel this pull and it makes me want to comfort him and keep him close.'

"_**It's because you love him, you two belong with each other you have both experienced similar pains in your lives and it binds you."**_

'I can understand the similar pains but do I really love him? I feel like this is just all happening at once, I think I'll need to get to know him a little more before we start anything intimate if he truly does feel the same pull I do'

"_**Intimate? Are you sure you're not forgetting something here?"**_

'What do you mean?'

"_**He is a PUP at the moment I don't think you could be intimate now even if you wanted to be…"**_

'Oh... Yeah I forgot about that… Well while we search for a way to turn him back we can get to know him better.'

"_**Agreed…"**_

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

I exit the bathroom before she notices me standing there and walk off towards the bed I sit and meditate trying to reach my father.

'Are you sure this is even possible I've done this a million times before and he has never answered.'

"_**Oh just trust me Sesshomaru he will definitely come this time… This time is different…"**_

All of a sudden I see a blinding white light and then I see a magnificent forest that seems to go on forever nothing but nature. It was like a paradise it was so beautiful it felt too good to be true. I turn and see my father standing near me with a mischievous smirk on his face. I also realize one thing im in my humanoid form once again.

"Hello son… It's been a while how have you been doing? "

"Hn. Father cease this foolishness. Why did you turn this Sesshomaru into a pup?"

"Why son I'm hurt that you would suggest such a thing… And after all these years I would think you would have grown out of that third person stage." He says with one of his infamous grins.

'This man will be the death of me… Him and his _humor_.'

"Well this Sesshomaru hasn't outgrown it, now, father can you at least tell this Sesshomaru _why_ he was turned into a pup?"

"That's simple. You need something to protect and _she_ is your something though you may not see it yet she is your match, she is your missing half, like a puzzle that needs one last piece she will make you feel whole again… Son, she can take away your sadness, only _she _can make you feel love once more."

'If this is true then I will mate this girl right now…'

"But Sesshomaru don't think that you are the only one benefitting from this love, she too feels as you do, she feels lonely, sad, and incomplete… She needs to feel love, real love and just like only she can cure you, only you can cure her… Your love is more powerful than one would think it can save millions."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru does have some type of feeling towards the woman… But he has not yet determined what they are as of yet. And as to the saving millions this Sesshomaru knows not of what you mean when you say this."

"For now just forget about it… But once you come to a decision on your feelings for her you know where to find me…"

Soon after he says this a bright white light flashes once more and I find myself again a pup and lying on the bed. I look around more to find that Kagome was getting dressed and heading towards the bed. She looks at me and smiles then picks me up as she pulls the blanket back and pulls me close to her chest as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

'Maybe this won't be so bad…'

"_**I told you, she will just grow on you more and more and your love will be stronger than any before …"**_

'Hn.'

I find my head resting between her beautiful breasts and I smirk and lick her neck right where I will place my mark if I ever decide to mate her and then nuzzle her chest once more before drifting into unconsciousness as well. Maybe my beast was right...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've uploaded I had softball and then I was grounded and I recently just recovered from my concussion I will try to write another chapter soon after this. Sorry for any mistakes I hope you enjoy it :) Also sorry it's kind of short.

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I wake up feeling more refreshed than I ever have in years and I find the Sesshomaru is missing I look around but find nothing.

'Hmmm… That's odd I don't think Sesshomaru would just run off like this where could he be?'

"_**Your worried about him aren't you? Its because you love him."**_

'Oh hush I'm just concerned is all he is defenseless in a world different from his own I just don't want him to get hurt.'

"_**Sure… Whatever you say… If you want to find him so bad just sniff around a little you can probably recognize his scent or just try to focus in on his aura"**_

'Oh yea your right thanks!'

I sniff for a while and try to pinpoint where he is and it looks like I'm a bit too late.

'Uh-Oh…. He's gonna kill me when he's back to normal.'

"_**And why is that exactly?"**_

'Souta and Gramps got to him I can sense their auras around him… Gramps probably covered him in so many fake sutras poor Sessh can't even walk'

"_**Hmm... I see, and wait… did you just call him Sessh? You do realize that's a term of endearment, it's like a nickname. See!? You do like Sesshomaru!"**_

'Oh hush will you? Right now I I just need to think of a way to get him from them…'

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

I open my eyes to find that Kagome's still asleep I just lay there a while not paying attention to anything but her I move to go and nuzzle her neck when I'm suddenly ripped away from her and silenced with a large and rather wrinkly looking hand. I look around and see a young boy who I recognize from before as her brother and I assume the person holding me is her grandfather.

'What are they doing taking me away from Kagome?!'

"_**I don't know but I don't like it! GET BACK TO MATE! I WANT MATE KEEP HER SAFE!**_"

'Silence! I need to figure out what's going on first'

They lead me to a room in the house I can only assume is the grandfathers by the smell of old parchment, I look around and see sutras hanging everywhere and then I realize that her grandfather is a monk.

"Souta hand me my super strong paralyzing sutras!"

"Umm… Grandfather are you sure this is alright Kagome might get mad at us for taking him in the first place what will she do when she finds out we put tons of sutras on him?"

"Do as your told boy I'm doing this to protect this family from his demon powers Kagome should understand that!"

"Fine… But your sutras aren't even real…"

"What did you say boy they aren't real?! I'll show you real!"

I watch as the old man grabs a sutra and throws it at me I close my eyes but I feel nothing… Nothing happened I open my eyes and look up to see Kagome looking rather mad at her grandfather only then did I realize the sutra had hit her dead in the face. If I could smirk I would, the old man's sutras were a fake and it seems Kagome knew this as well for she wouldn't have placed herself between me and a sutra if it were real… Would she?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes I hope you enjoy it :) Also sorry it's kind of short.

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Kagome's POV:**_

'Maybe we could sneak in and take Sesshomaru and then Gramps won't know it was me'

"_**Or you could be smart and just walk in there take him and walk out and just ignore your psychotic grandfathers rant and fake sutras even if you are a demon now they won't hurt you…"**_

'Maybe your right.'

"_**Of course I'm right what do you think I'm just here in your head blabbing on about nothing I'm useful you know! And I'm almost ALWAYS right."**_

I decided to ignore my beasts last comment and just barge In and get Sesshomaru, I walk in and see gramps about to throw a sutra at him, in his state he looked so weak and defenseless my beast forgot for a moment that his sutras were fake and took over before I could realize what was going on the sutra hit me dead in the face and I just barely controlled my beast reminding it that he has done no harm but that didn't mean I wasn't going to have a serious talk with gramps about this.

"Gramps… Just what do you think you're doing taking Sessh from me while I was sleeping? And trying to throw your pathetic fake sutras at him when he is defenseless like this too? What is wrong with you? He is no threat to this house or this family in this state so leave him be! If anyone's demonic powers will hurt the family it will be mine because I'm about to hurt you and Souta if you don't deal with Sessh being here!"

"Sorry sis, it won't happen again I promise."

"Let's hope it doesn't. Gramps do you think you can relax and leave Sessh alone now as well? "

"Fine… "

I smile and walk out of the room stroking Sessh's fur as I walk I head downstairs still a little upset but not as mad as before.

"Sorry about that Sessh are you ok?"

I look down at the adorable looking Inuyoukai pup as he gives me a curt nod; he's just so adorable I can't take it I kiss the top of his head and head towards the kitchen smelling something good cooking for breakfast.

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

I watch in awe as Kagome yells at them forcefully reprimanding them like they are children who have done something wrong.

"_**She would make a perfect mate and an excellent and strong mother to our pups, she will reprimand them correctly and be able to defend them like she is defending you now."**_

'That may be true but she most likely doesn't love this one as a mate, merely a member of her pack…'

"_**Oh sure that's exactly why she is pampering you and embracing you the way she has…"**_

'There's no need to be sarcastic this one was merely stating an opinion.'

"_**Well your so called opinion is incorrect, and heads up man she's talking to you, you better listen or you'll miss what she has to say."**_

I look up at her and listen to her just in time to hear her ask if I was alright.

"_**Such a sweet, caring and loving demoness she is… Unlike those whores back in our time who care nothing for you or love and only want power and fortune, conniving little gold digging…"**_

'Silence! Even if you are correct I still need to give her some type of answer'

I look up at her and nod and what she does next has my beast and even me purring in contentment, she rubs my head and then kisses me right on my Crescent Moon marking which is very sensitive to any type of touch.

"_**I told you she loves you like a mate."**_

'…'

"_**Ill take your silence as a your right beast your always right and so smart too!"**_

'Grrr…'

"_**Oh relax I was just joking."**_

'Well this Sesshomaru doesn't "Joke" as you so kindly put it'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes and sorry it's a little late; I hope you enjoy it :)

Sorry this one is all Sesshomaru's POV the next one will probably be all Kagome.

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

_**Sesshomaru's POV:**_

I watch as my beautiful miko walks into the kitchen looking for food, I see her mother there cooking multiple foods that are strange looking to me, some type of flat batter cake thing that they call a pancake with little black chips in it and they call those chocolate chips.

'Interesting my miko seems to know many things about these unusual foods.'

"_**Ha! Openly admitting it now are you Sesshomaru? And yes this interests me as well."**_

'Admitting what? This Sesshomaru knows not of what you speak.'

"_**Now were back to square one again? Pretending to be stupid will not work on me Sesshomaru especially since I know you know since well, I am part of you. No need to deny it, it's not like I could even tell anyone, but I could tease you about it. Sesshy and Kagome sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lo-"**_

'SILENCE! You will stop this foolishness at once this one does not wish to get a headache from your stupidity, your just like that worthless Hanyou that hurt my Kagome so greatly, I swear when I turn back I will avenge her, the Hanyou will beg for mercy and unless she grants it I shall take his like then bring him back with Tenseiga then kill him again!'

"_**Harsh much, but I agree and even though Kagome will probably forgive him there's no shame in hoping she won't forgive that fool."**_

'He will be punished somehow even if she forgives him I never will; I will never forgive him for making beautiful Kagome shed even one tear.'

"_**GRRR… Agreed… Oh she is speaking to you again it seems the food is done."**_

I look up just in time and hear her speak to me.

"Hey Sesshy do you want some?"

I give her a puzzled look but nod anyway this food interests me and I want to see what it's like.

"Ok Sessh I'll go and get you some and then I'll get my food I'm gonna be right back wait here."

She smiles pats me on the head and then walks into the kitchen, I watch entranced by the way her hips sway as she walks.

"_**Mate… She is so sweet worrying about our hunger before even getting her own food; she obviously loves us the way we love as well…"**_

'You may be right but this Sesshomaru doesn't think this one can take that chance by asking now even if this one's father turns this one back now. She is too pure, untainted by evil even as a newly developed Demoness she is still so pure of heart she would surely dislike this one as soon as this one told her of how many lives these claws have taken how much blood of innocent people this one has tasted… She would be repulsed.'

"_**Fool! She has been in battles before she knows that if you've fought it has been because you had too and those animals may have been innocent but that's life! It is kill or be killed where we are from and she knows that even if those puny animals wouldn't have killed you and they would have been killed by another animal even if you HAD spared them… She will not be repulsed and her new beast will surely remind her not to be if her human logic, that she's grown up with for 18 years, starts to question it."**_

'Perhaps… But this one still will not take that chance.'

"_**Whatever… Just don't take too long or she could be taken from you by another, on second thought maybe jealousy could get you to tell her your true feelings..."**_

'What are you planning beast… Tell this one now!'

"_**Nothing… Nothing at all, even if I was I will not tell you… Yet."**_

'GRRR….'

"_**Oh hush now you don't scare me and look she's back with our food."**_

I look over to the doorway to see my beast was right I see her walk back in with a smile on her face as she gives me a look, I can't tell what emotion I saw in her eyes but I swore it was love, oh how I hope I wasn't just imagining it.__I watch as she sets a plate in front of me and my mouth starts to water at the delicious smell that's wafting up from the food on the plate, She points to each thing on the plate telling me what they are I watch with curiosity and hunger when she finishes explaining I take small bites out of each item separately just in case there was one item that I might not like the taste of but there were none so I started to devour everything on the plate but I halt as soon as I hear the most beautiful and melodious noise of my life. I look around for the source of the noise and find that it is coming from my Kagome, she was… Laughing?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry this is super late! I've been pretty busy with a bunch of stuff. But anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy it :)

I do _**NOT**_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, I also don't profit from this story.

Font Key:

"_**Beast Speaking"**_

'Someone Thinking'

"Someone Speaking"

"_Inu-Language"_

_**Kagome's POV:**_

I look down at Sesshy as he slowly eats little bits at first and then starts to devour the food like he hasn't eaten anything in weeks. I start laughing at him and he stops and looks over at me and cocks his head to the side in a questioning manner as if he was asking me what I found so amusing.

'He is absolutely adorable when he does that he almost seems like a normal puppy and not a demon pup, I wish he would turn back soon I want to spend time with him and talk to him but I can't really do that seeing as his current situation won't let him talk..'

"_**Maybe we should ask him if he might know of a way even if he can't speak we might be able to understand him if he speaks in Inu-language …"**_

'Inu-Language? What is that? And why didn't you tell me this before?! You mean this whole time I could have been having a conversation with him instead of settling for yes and no nods?!'

"_**Hehehe…. Sorry it just kinda slipped my mind… Anyway Inu-Language is basically a series of noises that can code for different words… But to humans it sounds like barking or whining in some cases..."**_

'Well how am I going to understand him I just turned into and Inuyoukai, I haven't really had time to learn it…'

"_**You don't have to learn it you already know it… It's basically instinct to translate it so if he does speak it then it will just sound like his normal voice not a bunch of barks or yips."**_

'Oh. Well I think I'll try it out right now.'

I look over as Sesshy to see that he was still looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you Sesshy it just looked so cute when you tilted your head like that." I manage to say with a giggle.

I thought I imagined it but as soon as I said that there was a pink tint on his cheeks as if he was blushing.

'Is he bushing?! I can't believe that Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is actually BLUSHING! He looks so adorable when he blushes!'

"_**It's because you embarrassed him 1. By calling him Sesshy and 2. By calling him cute. But I have to admit he does look pretty adorable like that."**_

He is looking down at his plate his cheeks still tinted a slight pink but not as noticeable now as it was before.

"Sorry for embarrassing you… But I was wondering do you know of any way that you can turn back to normal? Because as much as I love having you around me I can't have you as a puppy forever and I wish to be around you In your humanoid form so that I can speak to you without a nod for an answer… Oh! I almost forgot I was also wondering that if you don't know of a way to turn back if we could speak Inu-Language that way I can still talk to you and get to know you… Is that alright?"

I look up at him and am shocked to see that he is no longer in the same spot as before I look around before feeling something wet make contact with my leg. I look down at him shocked to see that he is nuzzling and licking my leg and e looks up at me and gives me a nod and the gives me another small lick and sits down as if waiting for me to speak.

"Soooo…. Does this mean yes you know a way and that we can talk now too?"

"_Yes Kagome, This Sesshomaru does know of a way to turn back but this one is unsure as to how it will… work out, and well to answer your second question all that this one had to do was speak to you like this correct?"_

"Yes and I'm glad we can speak now and that's wonderful that you know a way but what do you mean, you know a way but it won't work or is it too hard to do?"

"_It's not that this Sesshomaru can't do it… It's that it involves the feelings of another person and well this one is unsure as to how they feel about this one at the moment and this one doesn't have the courage to ask let alone let that person know how this Sesshomaru feels about them…"_

At those words my heart beat faster and I had to fight back tears.

'He doesn't love me… See I told you… He is talking about another woman and how he feels about her, how I could be so stupid as to fall for the brother of the one who broke my heart the first time, I don't know… I knew he could never like me even if I turned into a demoness, to him I'm still probably an ugly, disgusting Ningen…'

"_**WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A FOOL KAGOME? ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND? ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?! IT IS BEYOND OBVIOUS THAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU! I MEAN, COME ON! SNAP OUT OF YOUR LITTLE SELF PITTY PARTY AND ASK HIM ABOUT IT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME GODDAMNIT!"**_

'Fine I'll ask him…'

"Sesshomaru?"

"_Yes Kagome?"_

"Umm… When you mentioned having feelings for another and were unsure as to how they felt... Well… could you tell me who it is that you love and have feelings for? Please Sesshomaru.."

"_I-It's… It's kind of hard to tell you whom I love…"_

"Why is it hard?"

"_Because I love… Well… I love you. But I understand if you don't feel the same way, I will leave you be and will not bother you with it again if that is what you wish but just don't ever tell me to leave you because that is the one thing I cannot do even if I tried I vow to protect you Kagome always and forever even if you don't need me to be there I always will be no matter what…"_

I could feel my heart swell with each word he spoke I am so happy, I'm holding back tears and failing miserably because he hops into my lap and licks the tears off my face. And wait did he stop using third person?!

"_I am sorry if I upset you Kagome I didn't mean to…"_

"No you didn't upset me at all! I'm crying because I'm so happy! No one has ever said anything as sweet as that to me and I'm also happy that you feel comfortable around me enough to stop using third person and… I love you too Sesshomaru…"

As I said those last 5 words I saw his eyes open wide with shock and then a bright yellow light shone around him I cover my eyes to shield them and as I open them I'm greeted by a beautiful sight, Sesshomaru lying down with his head in my lap looking up at me with those golden orbs filled with love and compassion and a small smile gracing his normally emotionless face and all I could utter was a single word.

"Beautiful…"


End file.
